Honeyglow
by Reeves3
Summary: A series of random one-shots about Fix-It Felix and Sergeant Calhoun. Some chapters be AU and other's wont be. Hero's Cuties. Enjoy!
1. Stolen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Disney or Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: Every now and then I get mini-fic ideas that are just too small to create a story out of. So for everyone I get I'm going to upload them here as a Multi-chapter one-shot fanfics in no particular order.**

**They'll either be AU's or Canon but always Hero's Cuties.**

**So ummm yeah, enjoy!**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Stolen**

He had never stolen anything in his life before and for the first time ever Felix wanted nothing more than to give into temptation. It was right there next to him. One swift move and it would be his. Sweat covered his palms as he nervously curled and uncurled his fingers as his eyes darted back and forth to his target. His left leg started to bounce up and down so he set a hand on his knee to stop the jittering. It didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach though. He groaned inwardly. Why was this so hard?

No one was around to see him do it. Yet if all didn't go according to the plan formulating inside his head right now he would be in trouble. He was terrified about that.

His heart pounded against his chest which thundered in his ears as the adrenalin rose.

A quick glance to the right and he saw the perfect moment.

He went for it.

Turning his head at the right angle and leaning forward slightly his lips faintly pressed against the lips of Tamora Calhoun.

She had been leaning round for some popcorn but what she received instead tasted even sweeter.

Before she could even attempt to kiss him back he had inched just enough away to see her reaction. His arm rested on the back of the couch, around her shoulders, as he watched her shake her head. The only sound came from the action movie playing on the TV.

He was about to get yelled at, Felix was sure of it. The anxiety started to build up again.

"If you're going to steal a kiss from me Fix-It you're going to have to do it longer than that."

Felix let out a little laugh of relief as Tamora slowly smiled at him through half lidded eyes. Capturing her lips once more with his own the idle arm that had been around Tamora's shoulders lifted up to run his fingers up through her blonde bangs from the nape of her neck. Melting into his embrace and thrilled to be able to kiss him back this time Tamora scooted closer, placing a hand on his chest to give him a gentle but firm push down amongst the cushions. The bowl of popcorn fell to the floor with a thud and the movie too was forgotten for the rest of the night.

Tamora didn't mind a stolen kiss off Felix.

After all she had stolen his heart.

* * *

**A first kiss on a first date, d'awww.  
**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


	2. 30 Minutes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Disney or Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: Yay, another little one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**30 Minutes**

Alone in the light blue hue of Grand Central Station in the early morning Surge Protector took a glance at his wristwatch in the midst of his patrols. Unlike the characters in the video game consoles he got to power everyday he never went to sleep so it was his job to make sure everyone got up on time before the arcade opened.

With a satisfactory smile to see it was the right time to start getting everyone up he sent a small volt of electrical charge down each wire.

Following one of the blue sparks it zoomed down the tunnel of Hero's Duty where upon reaching the entrance it spread out across the starting positions, a mass of barren wasteland, up the tower and the military base.

Equally spread out among two wings more than forty grown men were asleep in their own private rooms, most snoring others drooling, hurried out of their beds accustomed to getting up early. At the opposite side of the stronghold in her secluded quarters there was a much less enthusiastic response to such an early rise.

Tamora groaned and peered through a gap under the covers that spread across her single bed.

"I've told Surge a million times Hero's Duty doesn't need a wake-up call. We all get up half an hour before work not an hour! It's scheduled to get those ladies ready in the shortest time possible. This just gives them an extra time to mess around." She protested, annoyed.

From her side a sleepy voice replied. "He just likes to make sure we all get up on time."

Tamora frowned, realising she wasn't alone, as she had so thought. She rolled over as Felix did and the memories from just hours ago returned to their minds clearing away the confusion and dreamy haze in an instant. She couldn't help the sly smile appearing on her lips at the sight of the 'honeyglow' in Felix's cheeks.

"Hey," she whispers.

"Hi," Felix dreamily sighs in reply, a lazy grin plastered on his face.

He brings up a hand from under the sheet to gently brush some of her blonde bangs out from her view. Tamora closes her eyes and hums contently at his touch. Her arm sneaks around him and pulls him closer. His hand slides down from her hair to her hip while she rests her chin on top of his head all the while he places feather light kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"If I'd had known you were going to treat me this morning I would have asked Surge to wake us up earlier."

Felix chuckled and stopped his signs of devotion to glance up at her. "Not so grumpy about this extra thirty minutes now are we?"

Tamora looked down at him and smiled. "Nope."

She effectively sealed his lopsided grin with a kiss which Felix happily returned.

* * *

**Bowchickawowwow...*cough*  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


	3. Professionals

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Disney or Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: I have this one and another little fic I thought of last night that I wanted to get done asap. It's fun writing Gene being annoying. :P**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, faves and alerts I've had so far for these mini-fics. I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Professionals**

There was a lot of controversy in Grand Central Station the evening the arcade closed after Ralph game jumped. A large crowd of Nicelander's, with Gene leading them, were protesting to Felix about Ralph actually being a nice guy and that he had almost got their game unplugged. Sergeant Calhoun was backing up Felix's story by helping him make clear what had happened in Sugar Rush. Meanwhile Surge was questioning Ralph who was trying to get away so he could be with Vanellope as she crossed out of her game for the first time.

A mass of spectators, from Frogger to the Hero's Duty soldiers, had gathered around to watch the proceedings. Voices rang around the station.

"He shouldn't be trusted," Gene argued.

"He saved not only our game but Sugar Rush as well. He's a hero," Felix pointed out, kindly.

"But he's the bad guy," Mary voiced, a little timid.

"Yes," Felix agreed. "But only for the game."

There was an array of confused faces among the Nicelander's. Felix bit his lip and tapped his foot, trying to think of a better way to explain this. Calhoun noticed Felix's trouble, while confident and brave, he was a bit self-conscious when talking to a crowd, she realised. Stepping forward and ignoring the glare Gene was giving her after she put a gentle hand on Felix's head, she spoke up.

"Wreck-It is only a bad guy when he wrecks the building. Off hours he's a genuine, nice guy, much like Fix-It here, and you should all start treating him with a lot more respect and-.

"Who are you?" Gene interrupted rudely. "And what business do you have with our game?"

It was Tamora's turn to narrow her eyes. Felix jumped in-between them.

"Everybody this is Sergeant Calhoun from Hero's Duty. She journeyed with me on my quest to find Ralph and helped save us from the Cy-Bugs. She's...amazing..." Felix trailed off, sighing.

Calhoun eyed him, smiling to herself, but Gene looked infuriated.

"So you're from that new game, huh? I've seen soldiers from your game messing about in the station here and there. Isn't it about time you told them some rules, _Sergeant?_"

Ralph had mentioned to Felix in the jet ride back that Gene wasn't happy about his adventures. Calhoun figured at the time whoever this Gene person was needed to mind his own business. It was nice to know she was right on that assumption.

She bared her teeth and growled out. "I'll have you know that every one of my men are professionals! They don't 'mess about'."

"Sergeant!"

Markowski stumbled into the centre of the kerfuffle wearing nothing but bright red pants. Sniggers and giggles along with gaping mouths replaced the nonstop chatter. Ralph discreetly started to sidestep to the entrance of Sugar Rush while Felix was avoiding looking in the general area as his height reached up to Markowski groin when the soldier stopped right in front of him and Sergeant Calhoun.

"Sergeant I've only just escaped! Some guy stole my uniform and stuffed me in a closet in Tapper's," Markowski explained, out of breath.

The six foot blonde slapped a hand to her face. Letting out a frustrated huff she grabbed her blaster gun from her back and aimed it at the semi naked soldier. He gulped and covered his front with both hands.

"GET YOUR BARELY COVERED ASS BACK IN HERO'S DUTY!"

Markowski didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted back to his game, barely hearing what Zangief had to say, as he pushed past the Street Fighter.

"You can keep zee pants."

* * *

**I did always wonder what happened after he got free from Tappers. **

**The other little fic I wanted to do with have Markowski in it again. I just need to write it. :) **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


	4. Farewell Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Disney or Wreck It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: This time it's an AU and shockingly Brad and Tamora but be warned it doesn't have a happy ending.**

**Also while you read this listen to the song that gave me the inspiration for it. Go on YouTube and type in 'Red vs Blue Forever' Click the first suggestion and play! Or just copy this - /watch?v=G8rm9V2rKZY  
**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Farewell Forever**

The ground shook as bombs and missiles exploded next to the broken walls that once were homes to families who had long since fled the warzone. Bullets flew by as fast as rain fell. Crouched low behind one of the walls Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun quickly popped up and fired at the enemy before dipping back down to reload.

Next to her, her right hand man Kohut threw a grenade far into the targets territory where it promptly exploded. Across the dirt tread road sheltered behind another broken wall three more soldiers in her platoon shot round after round.

Looking around for any incoming threats Calhoun saw in the distance enemy forces moving in. Hiding behind the broken debris easily made them sitting targets. It was time to get out of here. A signal passed between the five of them and on Tamora's indication when their adversary was busy reloading they started to sprint across the wasteland back to protected territory. Brad Scott picked up his pace to run beside Calhoun.

"We could have taken them Tamora," he panted. She turned to him and glared.

"Don't call me by my first name during work, soldier!"

Brad nearly chuckled. He loved getting a rise out of his fiancée. "What's wrong with calling you that?"

"I'm serious Scott," Tamora snapped.

Kohut's voice came in through the radio as he was out in front.

"Guys save the arguing till your married and when we're in the all clea-"

The next few seconds were so fast Tamora or anybody barely had time to register what had happened until it was too late. There was a bright flash along with a bang that echoed for miles around as they flew into the air before landing in crumpled heaps. Tamora stared at the grey sky lying flat on her back. The wind was knocked out from her and her ears ringed like a kettle over boiling on the stove. Her right leg hurt and she could feel the trouser leg starting to soak with blood. Her body ached and protested as she sat up. What she saw next made her wounds trivial compared to the pain in her heart.

"Brad?" She crawled over to him and turned his motionless body from his side to his back. His hazel eyes stared but they didn't see. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes started to sting from the developing tears.

"No, no, no," she moaned. Her hands hovered over his chest before they cupped his face. "Brad, please, no, p-please don't-."

A haunting cry escaped past her lips as she rested her forehead against his and clung to his body. Tears dropped from her cheeks that landed on his.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that but it was enough time for her hearing to recover. She noticed footsteps approaching her.

"Sergeant, he's gone, let him go," Kohut knelt by her and started to lift her off Brad.

"Get off me!" She snapped, flinching from him.

"We have to go!"

"Leave me here!"

She closed her eyes and turned away from Kohut, resting her head on Brad's chest desperate to hear a heartbeat. She hears Kohut stand up and for a fleeting moment she thinks he's going to leave without her but he stays right by her side.

"Markowski, Spears, help me!" he hollered.

"NO!" Tamora shouted, as three pairs of strong arms pried her off Brad. She tried to fight against them but together they easily picked her up and carried on running towards safety. Her screams and cries worsened as they moved further away.

"Let me go!" she screeches.

"Please don't make me leave him," she sobbed.

Her world started to spin. She had one last glimpse of Brad moments before he disappeared into the darkness pooling in front of her eyes as she passed out.

'_Farewell my angel. You're with me always. Just close your eyes now. Next time we meet its forever.'_

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. ****I promise the next one will be happier.**

**Reeves3. :)**


	5. Freckles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Disney or Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: Have you seen that close up picture of Calhoun's face? She has freckles! Just when you think she can't get anymore awesome, she does.**

**So here's some sexy fluff for you all to enjoy and it's set in a human AU. **

**Also this is the first thing I've written after a little break with my laptop breaking and having to get a new one so sorry if it's a mess.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Freckles**

He started with the ones that trailed down from the bridge to the tip of her nose.

"One, two, three, four..."

Before moving his eyes on her right cheek to tally the tiny areas of darker pigment that graced across her fair skin.

"Five, six, seven, eight," he whispered.

"You're doing it again," Tamora murmurs, sleepily.

Propped up on his elbow on his side of the bed, balancing precariously on the mattress so not to disturb Tamora's doze, Felix grinned sheepishly when the woman of his affections opened her bright blue eyes up at him. It was a lazy Sunday morning. The sun shined through from behind the cotton drapes warming up the room in a honeydew glow. They had no plans for the day other than to lie under the quilt and be by one another's side while the rest of the world carried on.

Quickly pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips Felix nuzzled himself in the crook of Tamora's neck breathing in her scent he loved so much. "If you had let me finish counting them the last time I wouldn't have woken you up."

Tamora's freckles were always more pronounced in the morning light making them easier for Felix to count. Any other time of day and you could barely see them.

"Maybe I don't want you to count them," she told him.

Raising his head back up Felix stared at her with a furrowed brow.

"How come?" he asked, curious.

Tamora gave a little shrug. "I've never really liked my freckles."

Before Felix could think he replied with. "But they're cute!"

He was met with a steely glare before she groaned and rolled away with her back to him. Felix winced. He had found out during their relationship that Tamora despised the word cute because it was not the best way to describe a former marine.

Yet Felix knew was right on the money with his description and he wasn't going to let another day go by where Tamora didn't like something about herself.

Reaching for her shoulder Felix gently rolled her on to her back. Tamora protested slightly being playfully grumpy, she could never really be mad at Felix, and arched a slim eyebrow at him wondering what he was up to now. Pushing the sheets out of the way he lifted himself up and hovered over her, pinning her arms at her sides, so she couldn't escape. She felt her face heat up, as it always did, when Felix was close enough to ghost his bare skin against her own.

"They're cute-"

Tamora scrunched her face up causing a small crinkle to appear at the top of her nose.

"And they're mighty gorgeous too."

The crease melted away as he placed a kiss in-between her eyes where the first freckle lay. Her heart beat quickened as her arms reached up and around his neck pulling him down slightly to whisper in his ear.

"I have freckles on more than just my face, you know," she suggested, smiling as she felt her lovers hands start to wonder.

Felix grinned, mischievously. "I do and I plan to count and kiss them all."

* * *

**That got naughty fast. :P  
**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


	6. A First

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Disney or Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: I don't know why but I thought it was amusing to picture Felix having to browse through 'lady items'. Oh man now I just thought I should have had him browsing through lingerie...COMING UP SOON!**

**Happy reading,**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**A First**

He felt completely and utterly lost.

Growing up he had lived with only his father as his mother had passed away when he had been just a boy. Throughout his twenties he had taken up a home in one of the Niceland apartment buildings, coincidentally where he worked as a contractor, as a carefree bachelor with only a few girlfriends throughout the years that never turned into anything serious. That was until Tamora Calhoun came into his life.

Felix had never lived with a woman which meant he had never brought feminine hygiene products before. The couple had been living together for a few weeks when this morning Tamora realised she was down to her last pad and Felix, being a gentleman, had offered to go out and buy her some new ones because he knew Tamora wasn't feeling up to it.

So now here he stood in one of the aisles of the local supermarket staring at a long row full of sanitary towels and tampons.

Who would have thought there would be so many brands and sizes?

He was getting a deeper blush each time a woman approached easily picking out her preference before darting off to continue shopping leaving him more lost and confused as ever.

He must have walked up that aisle a dozen times until he found the right product he was looking for. On the way to the checkout he picked up a few more items he needed before paying and driving back home.

"I'm back," he announced, entering through the front door.

"In here, Fix-It," Tamora called from the living room. Placing his keys on the nearby table Felix kicked off his shoes and entered the lounge to find his bombshell of a blonde stretched out on the settee watching the morning news on the television with Q-Bert curled up on her legs. She leaned her head back on the armrest as Felix bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I think I got the right ones," said Felix, offering her the bag. Tamora rummaged through it and smiled realising he had brought her some chocolates and her favourite magazine too. She sat up to give Felix some space to sit down behind her then rested against his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You did, thank you," she placed a kiss on his chin.

Relieved Felix relaxed he started to massage the area below her bellybutton where it was cramped up most. Content with the treatment she was getting it wasn't long until Tamora had dozed off and Felix had sneaked himself a couple of the chocolates.

_'All in a mornings work,' _ he thought, taking a bite.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
